la adiccion de ciel
by kaileena666
Summary: un dia comun y corriente ciel se vuelbe adicto al chocolate, pero sebastian tiene una solucion para quitarsela, dale una oportunidad y comenta


**Mi segundo fic de kuroshitsuji, decidí escribirlo al ver que el primero no tuvo mucho éxito T-T**

**Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a la increíble Yana-toboso-sama si asi fuera estaría lleno de yaoi y nunca terminaría, no saben lo mucho que me duele decir esto, T-T**

**En fin esta idea me vino de repente mientras comía un chocolate (me encantan XD)**

**EN FIN QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**La adicción de ciel**

Era un día soleado en Londres, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían y un joven conde sonreía ante este hermoso paisaje… ahhh….. UN MOMENTO Ò-Ó

QUE SOLEADO NI QUE TRES CUARTOS,

La verdad era un día frio y oscuro, la tormenta que había afuera se podía comparar con la fuerza de los mil demonios, Ciel Phantomhive admiraba esta tormenta desde la ventana de su estudio, a su lado se encontraba su fiel mayordomo. Sebastián Michaelis luciendo impecable como siempre.

-Bochan-hablo el demonio- es hora de su té.

-vale-respondió el conde, frio como siempre mientras se volteaba a ver la bandeja con su té y postre- un momento, aquí hay algo diferente- dijo con mirada acusadora

- de verdad?- pregunto el demonio con voz calmada pero por dentro se moría de nervios-_se habrá dado cuenta de… no, no es posible._-que está mal bochan?

- no lo sé pero aquí hay algo diferente, con respecto a ti, por cómo me miras, se que quieres devorar mi alma pero no es como para que me mires como si quisieras desnudarme con la mirada, y eso no solo ha sido hoy, no señor, lo has estado haciendo desde hace mas de una semana, que es lo que pasa? Eh? Sebastián.

-_DIABLOS, lo notó-_le aseguro bochan que no pasa nada u-u

-mmmmm-_me está mintiendo lo sé, pero mejor no digo mas-_¿uh? Sebastián que es eso- pregunto Ciel mientras señalaba una envoltura al lado del te.

-ah¡eso, es una especie de chocolate que vi en una tienda de dulces, me pareció interesante así que decidí comprarla- respondió el demonio (se me hizo costumbre llamarlo así XD) más calmado.

-no se ve muy elegante, viniendo de ti pero bueno, le daré una oportunidad-

De repente se escucha un estruendo de vidrios quebrándose, una explosión, un ladrido y unos " demonios Sebastián me va a matar"

-QUE NO PUEDE HABER UN MISERABLE DIA SIN QUE ESOS TRES ROMPAN ALGO, ESQUE ACASO DIOS ME ODIA- gritaba el conde molesto por no poder pasar un día con tranquilidad, Sebastián, ve a poner todo en orden. AHORA

-yes, my lord- respondió Sebastián y se retiro

En el despacho, Ciel no dejaba de mirar el chocolate que tenía en frente-_ muy bien, probemos estas cosa-_pensaba mientras le daba una mordida a ese dulce- O-O-OMG

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- este grito se podía escuchar hasta en china

En la cocina Sebastián regañaba a los tres sirvientes, los cuales sentían hacerse más pequeños mientras Sebastián los regañaba

-Que no pueden evitar romper las cosas- les decía con voz calmada pero por dentro estaba que estallaba.

-BUAAAAAA-lloraban los sirvientes, a excepción de Bard- LO SENTIMOS SEBASTIAN-SAN T-T

-ya que, voy a subir un momento y cuando vuelva quiero ver todo impecable,** impecable,** entienden- les dijo dándoles una sonrisa diabólica la cual los hizo temblar.

-_lo dijo dos veces-_era lo único en lo que podían pensar- s-si Sebastián-san

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho un grito

-BOCHAN- grito Sebastián mientras subía desesperado al despacho de **su **bochan-_un momento, __**mi**__ bochan?, que diablos me está pasando._

Al entrar al despacho vio a Ciel de rodillas.

-B-Bochan que le pasa?- le pregunto nervioso mientras se acercaba-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAH AAAAA-volvió a gritar Ciel- ESTA COSA ES DELICIOSA- gritaba mientras alzaba el chocolate- ME ENCANTA, Sebastián-dijo mientras lo volteaba a mirar, compra mas de estas cosas, cómpralas todas, deja la tienda sin ellas, luego, busca mas- decía sonriendo como maniático-

-P-Pero bochan- se iba a quejar pero fue interrumpido

-ES UNA ORDEN, UNA MALDITA ORDEN QUE MAS TE VALE CUMPLIR ¿ENTIENDES?

-yes, my lord- solo atino a decir esto mientras se retiraba-

**Media hora más tarde**

**-**aquí tiene lo que me pidió bochan- dijo Sebastián mientras entraba al despacho de Ciel

-muchas gracias Sebastián, puedes retirarte- dijo el conde

-con permiso-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

**Otra media hora más tarde**

_**-**__bochan a tardado demasiado, no me ha mandado a llamar, será que le paso algo?-_esos eran los pensamientos de Sebastián al ver que no había señales de su bochan-_mejor voy a ver que pasa-_

Al entrar en el despacho se encontró con una imagen que jamás creía llagar a ver

Ciel estaba acostado en el piso, COMPLETAMENTE cubierto de chocolate mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido

-B-Bochan-tartamudeo Sebastián al ver el estado de Ciel

-Sebastián- le llamo Ciel con dificultad- tengo algo muy importante que decirte-le dijo dramáticamente (como en las películas, cuando un hombre está a punto de morir y le dice a la mujer de la que esta enamorado que la ama)

-¿si?- le dijo para que continuara

-y-yo

-usted-

y-yo… minuto de silencio, yo QUIERO MAS CHOCOLATEEEEE- grito de la nada

-q-que?-_tenía esperanzas de que fuera otra cosa-_

_-_QUIERO MAS CHOCOLATE, AHORA- le grito

-ahh- suspiro Sebastián- voy- dijo mientras se iba por mas chocolate

Así pasaron los días, Ciel exigía chocolate, Sebastián se lo compraba, exigía, compraba, exigía, compraba, exigía, compraba (N/A : creo que ya nos quedo claro ¿no? XD)

-bochan- llamo Sebastián- quiero discutir algo muy importante con usted-

-que pasa Sebastián no vez que estoy muy ocupado- le respondió Ciel mostrando que estaba ocupado comiendo chocolate-

-este es el problema-le dijo Sebastián mientras le arrebataba el chocolate

-OYE DEVUELBEME ESO- le grito mientras intentaba alcanzar el chocolate pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansado- que me pasa?

- lo que le pasa es que se volvió adicto, solo come estos chocolates, ni siquiera duerme solo porque quiere comerlos, además ya hasta tiene ojeras,

- NO SOY ADICTO Y TAMPOCO TENGO OJERAS- volvió a gritar parándose de golpe mientras Sebastián le mostraba un espejo- vaya es verdad

- si me permite bochan- le dijo Sebastián mientras se acercaba cada vez mas pero a la vez ciel retrocedía hasta quedar contra la pared- yo podría ayudarle a dejar esa adicción- le dijo Sebastián mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ciel

-c-como p-podrías hacerlo- _genial ahora estoy tartamudeando, pero porque no lo alejo, porque no me molesta que este tan cerca, porque de repente Sebastián me parece endemoniadamente sexy, que me pasa?_

_- _tiene dos opciones, usted verá si escoge una o las dos- le susurro al oído sensualmente-si quiere se hace adicto a cualquier otra cosa siempre y cuando coma sus alimentos normales, o se pone a hacer ejercicio en este momento.

- qué clase de adicción y qué clase de ejercicio?- le pregunto el conde intentando calmarse- Sebastián responde…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos de golpe, ACASO SEBASTIAN LO ESTABA BESANDO **(la respuesta es si mi querido ciel)**_ porque no lo separo, porque me está empezando a gustar, porque estoy poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, porque me estoy preguntando tantos porque, aahhhh ahí va otra vez, porque Dios, noooo lo dije de nuevo T-T_

De vuelta en el mundo real Sebastián no dejaba de besar a Ciel, al ver que este correspondía a su beso, emitió una pequeña sonrisa, pero al final se tenía que separar porque su bochan se quedaba sin aire

-¿y? que me dice bochan, esta clase de adicción, pero si elije el ejercicio podría ser en su cuarto, sería una sesión de _ejercicios privados._ Que me dice cual elije?- le pregunto mientras sonreía como solo él podía hacerlo

La cara de Ciel era todo un poema, si Sebastián hubiera tenido una cámara le habría tomado una foto.

Te digo- respondió empezando a ponerse rojo por lo que iba a decir- y-yo elijo l-las dos o-opciones

-genial-le dijo Sebastián- ¿empezamos esta noche?, le pregunto mientras le robaba otro beso

-v-vale, retirarte- le ordeno el pequeño conde enrojeciendo aun mas que hasta los tomates sentirían envidia

-hasta la noche bochan

En el despacho ciel intentaba calmarse, pensado _porque diablos no puedo esperar a que sea de noche, porque me estoy preguntando tantos porque? ¿Por qué? Diablos lo hice de nuevo_

_-_por cierto bochan- llamo Sebastián asomándose por la puerta debería dejar de preguntarse tantos porque, aunque si quiere se los respondo por la noche _en el acto_

_-_F-FUERA-le grito ciel enrojeciendo otra vez

Pasaron los días…._ Y las noches XD _ y Ciel dejo su adicción por el chocolate cambiándola por otra mucho más _placentera _pero una tarde **(tenía que haber un pero ò-ó)**

Ciel y Sebastián paseaban por las calles de Londres por que al primero simplemente le dio la gana XD, hasta que en un momento Ciel vio una nueva tienda en la que al parecer estaban sirviendo una especie de comida, para nada elegante, el supuesto alimento era: pan con lechuga, cebolla, carne, tomate, y muchas salsas. Para ser honestos se veía delicioso

-Sebastián-llamo Ciel con voz firme, compra una de esas cosas-dijo señalando el alimento **(para que sepas ciel se llama hamburguesa, no sé si en sus países exista, pero la verdad es deliciosa)**

**-**yes, my lord.

Cuando su mayordomo volvió con la hamburguesa y Ciel la probo, no pudo evitar decir

-DELICIOSA, COMPRA MAS ES UNA ORDEN- grito mientras comía su nuevo alimento favorito

_Aquí vamos de nuevo-_pensaba Sebastián-_pero. A la vez me beneficia, ya quiero que sea de noche… otra vez_- pensaba mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

**FIN**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiii logre terminar este one-shot,**

**La verdad me gusto como quedo pero la opinión de ustedes es lo que importa**

**Comenten por favor, me alegra que hayan leído mi fic, ya saben soy principiante**

**Y recuerden, su review es mi mesada, no quiero ser pobre T-T**

**Me tomare el atrevimiento de decir esto, comenten también mi otro fic, kuroshitsuji chat show**

**bye**


End file.
